Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD) and Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) displays possess advantages such as low radiation, small in volume, low energy consumption, etc, and thus are widely used on information products such as laptops, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), flat-screen televisions, mobile phones, etc.
Display technology integrating touch-control technology has been gradually throughout people's daily life. Nowadays, a touch screen could be classified based on formation structures thereof as: an external add-on touch screen, a surface touch screen and an embedded touch screen. The embedded touch screen embeds touch-control electrodes of the touch screen inside a display panel, which may make a whole module thinner and greatly reduce manufacturing cost of the touch screen, and be in favor with all panel manufacturers. In current practices, an embedded capacitive touch screen includes two principles utilizing mutual capacitance and self-capacitance to realize detection of touch positions by fingers. Wherein, the principle utilizing the self-capacitance may set multiple self-capacitance electrodes in the touch screen, which are on a same layer and mutually nonconductive. When human body does not touch the screen, capacitance carried by each of the self-capacitance electrodes remains constant. When human body touches the screen, capacitance carried by the corresponding self-capacitance electrodes become the constant capacitance plus a human body capacitance. Within a touch-control time period, a touch-control detection chip may determine the touch-control position via detecting capacitance change of each self-capacitance electrode.
A four-color sub pixel is used to improve panel brightness effect of a liquid crystal panel. However, for an embedded capacitance touch screen employing the self-capacitance principle, when the self-capacitance touch-control electrodes and signal wire arrangement thereof are considered, it is required that the four-color sub pixel is designed exclusively to prevent light leakage or avoid a problem that component structures are not completely covered.